


The Dream

by Fiona James (Bluewolf458)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Fiona%20James
Summary: Kirk has been having erotic dreams...





	The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> First printed in Duet X

The Dream  
   
by Fiona James

  
   
It was the strangest dream.  
   
He was lying in bed; and a body lay warm beside him, holding him in strong yet infinitely gentle arms. Loving hands stroked and caressed his body while he lay limp, totally unable even to open his eyes to find out who his midnight visitor was. He only knew, from the flat chest and velvet hardness pressed against him, that his visitor was male. He should have been horrified, he knew; but far from it, he found himself enjoying the unnatural contact. There was something wonderfully stimulating in the engorged phallus pressing against his own, and he was aware of the blood pumping into erectile tissue, hardening his own penis.  
   
His visitor obviously recognised his arousal. A firm mouth closed over his, a probing tongue thrust its insolent way between his lips, exploring avidly. Another surge of blood poured into his phallus. It had to be completely erect now. His visitor was kneeling over him, erect phallus moving its tip tantalisingly down the length of his as it stood upright.  
   
He was rolled gently onto his side; his dream lover parted his buttocks with gentle fingers and the firm bulk of an enlarged penis slid easily into him, moving deep with a hard thrust. His hardened nipple was caught between a finger and thumb that pressed spasmodically; a firm body pressed close against his back. Lips worked lovingly at his neck and shoulder while the phallus moved exhilaratingly inside him in easy rhythmic thrusts. The friction was... exceptionally pleasurable. He tried to respond, but could not. He could only lie accepting the caresses of his anonymous lover. His own penis ached with yearning. He felt the throb of orgasm; his secret lover held him with rib-crushing passion for some moments, then the softening organ was withdrawn.  
   
A hand bent to his phallus; one hand gripped his testicles, the other, the base of the rigid phallus, and began to milk him. A mouth closed over the head, sucking hard in rhythm to the milking.  
   
He was so aroused that it didn't take long. He felt himself ejaculating into the other's mouth, and knew that his semen had been swallowed when the mouth remained clamped over him. After a minute, then, the body moved. Lips pressed against his, and he was alone.

  
   
***

  
   
Kirk woke in the morning remembering the dream with unusual clarity. He couldn't tell anyone about it, of course... He flushed slightly, remembering how enjoyable he had found it, then laughed at himself. A dream was a dream. He couldn't control his dreams. If he enjoyed a homosexual dream, was that any worse than wondering what a homosexual relationship would be like? He had sometimes wondered... ever since turning a teenage proposition down flat. He knew that he had turned it down solely because he didn't much like the other boy, not because he felt it wrong...  
   
He was faintly disappointed that night when he failed to have a similar dream, and slightly amused at himself for his irrational hope. No-one can control their dreams... but next right, it came again. The firm body, the velvet-soft hardness of the penis that invaded his body, the insistent tongue, the mouth that roamed over his entire body, the hands that found erotic area he had not known he possessed, the wonderful relief of the orgasm.  
   
After that, he never knew when the dream would come. Sometimes he had it several nights in succession, other times there would be two or three nights in which he failed to dream. One such gap was an interminable week long. The night the dream recurred after that break, his dream lover kissed him with a desperation and a hunger that seemed as if he also had missed the relationship - which was ridiculous - and roused him to a degree he had never thought bearable,. He felt the satin smooth phallus of his phantom lover brushing his lips, and his heart leapt. And when at last that phallus sank into him, he was conscious of a fierce satisfaction. And afterwards, his own orgasm came like an explosion. As he was given his farewell kiss, he didn't want the dream to end; but it did, and he was alone again.  
   
If the crew noticed that he was slightly abstracted, they said nothing. McCoy made one comment, at Kirk's routine physical. "You're looking more relaxed, Jim, round a girl friend?"  
   
Kirk tried not to flush, "No, Bones. It's been a quiet trip - I've been sleeping well."  
   
"Quiet's the word - even Spock's seemed more relaxed. He said he'd found time to do a lot of meditating."  
   
"Yes, he's been keeping to himself a bit lately. I suppose he does feel Human company a bit wearing at times. I've got a game of chess arranged with him for tonight, though. And we usually have supper together."

  
   
***

  
   
After the chess game, which Spock won - Kirk was beginning to think about his recurring dream, which had been missing for the past two nights, and wondering if he would have it that night - they went for supper. Spock collected Kirk's second cup of coffee and brought it over. The Captain took it, then yawned. "I'm sleepy," he said unnecessarily. He looked at the cup. "I think I'll drink this in my cabin. Good night, Spock."  
   
"Good night, Captain." Spock watched Kirk leave.  
   
Kirk was indeed sleepy. He put the cup down while he undressed, then, reaching out for it in a half doze, his hand tipped it over. He muttered a curse, mopped up the spilt coffee, decided against going for another, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

  
   
***

  
   
The lips were caressing his throat now. Pleasant... but who? Why had he wakened this time?  
   
The coffee! He had drunk none of it. Perhaps it had been drugged... Who by? It could only be... Spock?  
   
The lips were sucking at his nipples now. Spock? He felt a surge of desire at the thought. He could find out; his lover's attention was fully occupied, tongue caressing a hardened nipple while lips sucked. He opened his eyes and glanced down at a bent head.  
   
Yes; a pointed our flared in front of him.  
   
Spock. What need had driven the Vulcan to this? No matter. His own need was urgent. He wrapped his arms round Spock's shoulders, holding him.  
   
Spock's head jerked up, dark eyes met Kirk's, shame and fear in them.  
   
Kirk smiled. "I thought, all this time, that I was just dreaming. Now I find I wasn't. I've enjoyed the dreams, Spock. Now I want to enjoy being awake. Love me."  
   
"Jim... "  
   
"Love me, Spock... please."  
   
Then, as Spock continued to stare at him with dawning hope, Kirk bent his head to press his mouth to Spock's. His tongue thrust against closed lips, demanding entrance; Spock opened his mouth under the pressure.  
   
Kirk took his time. He explored Spock's mouth thoroughly, feeling his phallus enlarging irresistibly. At last he withdrew his tongue; Spock's followed it into his mouth and roamed freely. Kirk moved a hand to Spock's buttocks and began caressing them. The other hand moved to explore Spock's penis and testicles.  
   
The Vulcan's organ was rigid, He moaned as he felt Kirk's fingers gently stroking. Kirk pulled his mouth free.  
   
"It's my turn to have my way with you," he whispered. "You've used me all those nights - to my satisfaction, I admit - but now it's my turn."  
   
He bent his head to Spock's penis. He could wait a little longer - but the shock of discovery, which could have killed the Vulcan's erection, had clearly heightened his need.  
   
The glans was tinted green - of course it was, he thought. He closed his mouth over it, caressing it with his tongue, wondering just what Spock's semen would taste like and wanting  to taste it. Spock writhed. Kirk began to milk the base, sucking fiercely as he did so, taking more and more of the phallus into his mouth until he could hardly breathe. Then semen flooded his mouth and slipped easily down his throat. He swallowed rapidly several times, still sucking. Spock's hands pressed Kirk's head and shoulders close to his hips. When the pressure of the clinging hands relaxed, Kirk straightened, his own yearning undeniable. He pulled Spock's legs apart, found the opening he sought and thrust hungrily, uncontrollably, finding the friction more stimulating than he had ever experienced before. His mouth found Spock's neck and sucked fiercely, not caring if he left an obvious love bite; and Spock moaned with pleasure, not caring if his neck was marked.  
   
They faced each other; momentarily satisfied, both able to think coherently for the moment.  
   
"You drugged me every night, didn't you?"  
   
"Yes. This closeness between Warriors is an ancient Vulcan tradition, Captain; an honourable custom I could no longer resist, But I did not - could not - expect you to understand, So... I drugged you. Several times, I tried to resist my.... need. And failed."  
   
Kirk smiled at him. "I used to wonder what your body would feel like, naked under mine. But I didn't thank you would understand either. Now I know. It feels good, Spock." He hesitated, then added, "I missed you, you know - the nights you didn't come. Spock... please, don't miss any more nights."    
   
Spock's face was alight with happiness. "Jim... "  
   
After that, no more words were needed.  
  
Eventually they slept.  
 


End file.
